


Queens, Knaves and Hearts

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [135]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Meredith/Orsino, Assassin King and Thief Queen AU. At a certain Orlesian Duke's residence, two rivals have their sights set on a very specific artifact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queens, Knaves and Hearts

They met at Duke Prosper’s grand banquet, their traditional costumes swapped for silk and satin finery. Each still remained fully aware of who they faced across the fiery red jewel in its display case.

“The Heart of the Many,” Orsino breathed, a touch of admiration in his voice. “Quite a bounty for an enterprising man.”

“And worth enough gold to keep a respectable house in coin for some time yet,” Meredith responded, the frivolous fan in one hand kept firmly folded. “Many would desire to pluck it from the Duke’s own hand.”

“Surely that would not happen.”

“Not tonight.”

The band struck up a gay tune, popular in Orlais, and the man reached his hand out with a courtly bow. “May I have the next dance with milady? Perhaps we might reach an…agreement on the matter.”


End file.
